Vulnerable
by HottZero
Summary: It's not every day that Owain is vulnerable and not in control. Luckily Chrom was able to break through his defenses. Slash.


For as long as Chrom could remember, he had never felt the urge to harm anyone. Never to cause them physical pain or hurt their emotions. He assumed that he was born without that violent streak that so many people possessed.

So it was as much as a surprise to himself as it was to the boy he now had in his clutches, his face flushed. He wanted him... bad.

Suddenly, his mind went blank, the only thing that existed was the heat and the moon and the beautiful guy before him and he assaulted the nape of the myrmidon's neck with his mouth. He grazed his teeth up that smooth column, savoring the sound of his prey's sharp intake of breath. When he reached Owain's temple he pressed out his tongue, feeling the rapid pulse beneath the soft skin. It reminded him of a mouse, caught in a python's strong hold. No way to escape.

"Your heart is beating so fast..." Chrom whispered, moving his mouth to kiss the pale forehead, his hot breath pouring over the younger boy's scalp. Noticing for the first time that Owain was vulnerable.

Chrom placed his hands on Owain's hips, bringing them up slowly, feeling every curve of the lithe body. He thought for a moment how the boy's build wasn't so different from his own. Slender, toned, soft skin, smooth... the only difference he felt was when he ran his hands over Owain's broad shoulders. He was definitely a little more stalky, yet still skinny.

"On your knees," Chrom ordered, his tone still soft yet demanding. He took a step back and waited, Owain was unpredictable, he knew this, and Owain wouldn't move.

"On your knees," Chrom repeated harshly, placing his strong hands on those shoulders and pushing downwards until Owain's knees hit the floor with a loud thud. Following that was the unmistakable sound of a zipper and Owain shut his eyes tightly.

"Look at me," those hands were back on his face, forcing it to turn upward and stare into the face of his assaulter. The youth's eyes opened slowly, taking in the handsome visage of Chrom. While Chrom adored the beauty of the only man he was ever jealous of.

"Suck my cock, Owain," The exault said softly, running his fingers through silky blonde hair.

Chrom closed his eyes at the wetness of the other boy's tongue, running nervously over the head of his arousal. He let out a growl of frustration after a few moments and thrust suddenly, deep into the throat of his beautiful victim, ignoring the sounds of gagging that followed.

Chrom leaned his forehead against the cool stone, eyes heavy and gazing down at the beautiful guy that was currently giving him an amateur blowjob. Feeling his release nearing.

When Chrom had made sure that Owain had swallowed a good amount, he pulled him up, not releasing his grip on the other boy's hair.

He took a moment to look into that face, exotic green eyes with rays of moonlight making them brighter.

Owain was surprisingly good even though Chrom was sure he has never done it with another man before.

Chrom's hands flew to the myrmidons trousers, unbuckling and fumbling with the buttons. Soon, the myrmidon stood, pants piled around his feet.

The older guy stepped back for a moment to admire appreciatively how innocent Owain really looked without that damned smirk. He never thought he would see the day where Owain wasn't loud or in control.

His fingers slipped into the waistband of the younger guy's small clothes , teasing the navel before plunging beneath the hem. He found the guy's arousal which was the same of his own and wrapped his slender fingers around it, smiling at the moan which was half pleasure, half shameful despair.

Suddenly he stopped and got to his knees. He leaned forward, kissing the small expanse of flesh exposed between the boy's under garments and shirt.

Slowly, he pulled downwards, marveling at each inch of opalescent skin that was revealed. When the boy's member was revealed to the cool air, Chrom wasted no time in taking it in his mouth. He turned his eyes upward as he continued his ministrations, watching Owain's face. He smiled and continued to pull the small clothes downwards to join the rest of his clothes forgotten on the floor.

He began to feel the myrmidon trembling, near release. That was Chrom's cue to stop and he stood up once more, looking down at the flushed face.

Leaning forward, Chrom placed a small kiss on Owain's cheek, moving his hands behind the younger boy's thighs. With a sudden movement and an exclamation from Chrom's throat, he lifted him, marveling at the adrenaline that was helping him do it so effortlessly.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," Chrom ordered, his lips moving against the shell of Owain's ear.

The myrmidon obliged, seeming rather nervous, an oddity for Owain. Owain felt himself slip down and fastened his arms tightly around the older guys neck. This caused an amused chuckle to escape Chrom's lips.

"Ready?" He whispered, and before Owain had any time to think of responding, Chrom thrust upwards.

A pained scream was forced out of the myrmidon's throat, muffled as he sobbed into the older guy's shoulders.

Chrom's eyes were closed tightly, his fingers digging into Owain's soft skin, drawing blood. The sheer heat and pressure was nearly painful as he pushed in and out, barely hearing the strangled cries of pain from the other guy.

This must be Heaven, he thought absently, or Hell.

He pressed Owain harder against the wall and slipped one of his hands in between the two of them, still bucking his hips, he was moving at an amazingly rapid pace without even noticing and was definitely being overly rough with Owain. Chrom didn't realize that he was going to make Owain lose his ability to walk by the nwxt day from such a rough fuck. His fingers wrapped around the myrmidon's arousal that was slick with saliva.

Soon, for the second time that night, Chrom felt his scrotum tightening and he released deep inside his sobbing nephew.

At the same moment, Chrom's hand brought the pale youth to completion, white come on both of their stomachs.

There was a few moments of heavy breathing on Chrom's part, his eyes closed and an exhausted smile on his face. He wrapped his arms tightly around the hurting myrmidon before letting him down gently, dragging his nails along those smooth thighs.

Owain gave up, he nerves wracked with pain and his muscles too tired to work. He fell limply to his knees, his breath coming in shallow pants.

Chrom zipped up his trousers and kneeled down to place a cruel parody of a chaste kiss on the younger guy's forehead before straightening up, cleaning himself quickly, and leaving the room.

He stopped just outside the door, turned and looked at the broken myrmidon, leaning against the wall, struggling to stand.

"Goodnight, beautiful boy, glad I got to see another side of you," he whispered, and left, his footsteps fading and then disappearing completely.


End file.
